Una chica y una tarde van de la mano
by Noe403
Summary: Yuuma nunca se hubiera imaginado que una tarde cualquiera, en tan solo unas horas, cambiaría su vida para bien. El cambio venía de la mano de una chica, la chica de su vida. (No soy buena para los resumenes xDDU) Para Miria, ¡Hope you like it!


**Haaaaalooooooo :D Volví y con OneShot Vocaloid nuevo askgdjaskgdjak w**

**Suzuno: -Suspira.**

**Suzu, No me dificultes nada, sabes que día es hoy… Haz el disclaimer por favor**

**Suzuno: A Solecita-Chan no le pertenece Vocaloid, el personaje de Miria está inspirado en una persona real, con el mismo nombre. –seca mi lágrima- Ya, vamos con el fic, no te pongas así, ¿Dale?**

**Kyuuuun, okay :/3 –abrazo a Suzu- Al fic u!**

**Suzu: Heh.. – sonríe y gotea.**

Me senté en el césped, mirando el cielo, la vista era hermosa, una tarde ideal diría yo.

Me recosté y seguí mirando, el aire chocaba contra mi rosado cabello, más bien dicho mi flequillo, se sentía tan bien. Los pájaros cantaban y había varias mariposas revoloteando.

Por el rabillo del ojo logré ver a un animalito corriendo por mi costado.

Era un conejo, uno blanco ojos rojitos, se me acercó y con sus bigotes olfateó mi presencia allí, haciéndome una que otra cosquilla, y se fue.

Ciertamente me soltó una leve risa, me recordaba bastante a ese día que la conocí a ella…

Volvía de la casa de Gakupo-San, habíamos estado celebrándole el cumpleaños de Gumi, la cual la pasó de maravilla con la canción sorpresa de Piko para ella, yo volvía a mí casa compartida con Mizki-Nee tranquilo, pasando por el parque que queda en medio de todo el barrio. La tarde era bastante peculiar, ya que estaba de retrato, el sol brillante, pájaros cantando y revoloteando por los árboles, y unas ardillas corriendo entre los arbustos, las cuáles son poco comunes por esta zona.

- Hola amiguito. – dije con una voz gentil acercándome al arbusto, exactamente donde había uno de esos roedores corriendo, solo me miró y se escondió entre las hojas.

- Hey. – me incliné al suelo recogiendo una nuez – Parece que se te cayó esto, eh. – volví y me acerqué de nuevo y le ofrecí el fruto del árbol que se encontraba ahí.

El animalito se me acerco de a poco, agarro la nuez de mi mano y le encajo una mordida con esos dos grandes dientes que tiene. Lo siguiente que oí fue como un chillido, de felicidad por decirlo así, yo solo alcanzé a reírme.

- Entonces... ¿Amigos? - le pregunte sonriendo mientras extendía mi dedo índice hacia él, el con ambas patitas sujetó mi dedo y hicimos lo que sería "un apretón de manos". Chillo por última vez y se fue corriendo hacia el arbusto, esta vez corría con su nuez y me dispuse a seguir caminando, hasta que vi a un par de conejos correr por al lado mío, los seguí con la vista y me les quedé mirando.

- Son muy tiernos los conejos, con sus orejitas y su rabito esponjoso. - murmuré.  
Lo siguiente que pasó fue que me taclearon, como esos jugadores de Rugby o Futbol Americano, bueno, así, caí de espaldas.

Me lleve la mano a la cabeza y me senté en el césped un poco adolorido. - Pero qué.. - lo siguiente que vi era increíble, era una chica, estaba enfrente mío con la misma posición que yo, seguro se había dado un buen golpe también. Era castaña con el pelo corto, hasta poco más abajo del cuello, ojos color café y una expresión en la cara bastante dulce, hasta inocente me atrevería a decir.

- Vaya golpe me fui a dar, ya hasta le perdí el paso a los conejos... - se llevo una mano a la cabeza. - ¡Debería ver mejor donde están los arboles! - exclamo ella algo enfadada.

- Si, los arboles hablamos de ahora en adelante, mucho gusto señorita, soy árbol parlante. - le respondí con un tono sarcástico. Ella se sonrojo y levanto la vista, para llevarse la mano en la boca, parece que se había sorprendido.

- ¡Santo Dios! - parpadeo, y me vio mejor, entonces se levanto y comenzó a hablar bastante rápido. - ¡Lo lamento mucho, mucho, no fue mi intención es solo que venia detrás de los conejos y llevo un buen rato persiguiéndolos y bueno no levante la cabeza para mirar, ya me he llevado muchas cosas por delante, aunque, bueno tú no eres una cosa, ¡L-Lo que quiero decir es qu-...

La interrumpí con uno de mis dedos sobre su boca, callándola.

- No te preocupes, no es problema. - le sonreí. - Ahora hazme el favor y respira... - ciertamente, me da un poco de miedo el hecho de que hable y hable así de rápido sin respirar, o sin siquiera parpadear.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse y cerró sus ojos, inhalo y exhalo, lo que me puso más tranquilo, retirando mi dedo de ahí. Me reí un poco, y me levanté.

- Soy Miria, mucho gusto. - me dijo ella sonriente. Esta chica había llamado por completo mi atención, y admitirlo debo, tiene una bastante bella sonrisa. Miria eh, ese nombre resonaría en mi cabeza por bastante tiempo.

- Yo soy Yuuma, el gusto es mío, Miria. - le respondí, ella comenzó a reírse, dejándome algo desconcertado. - ¿Qué pasa? .

-¿Te han dicho que tienes cara de Roro? - me cuestiono al terminar de reírse.

- ¿Roro?... - el comentario me había sacado una pequeña risa y la mire. - No, eso es... Nuevo.

- Entonces te llamaré Roro. –

- ¿Y a ti te han dicho que tienes cara de Usagi? - Me reí un poco al igual que ella.

- Oh... Usagi... - dijo mirando al suelo algo triste.

- Era lo que estabas persiguiendo, ¿No? –

- ¡Si, hasta que un Roro se metió en mi camino! - me respondió para luego volver a reírse.

- ¿Y eso es malo o bueno? –

- Ya veremos.. - se sonrojo un poco y me regaló una sonrisa.

-Bueno, aquí abundan conejos, si quieres te puedo ayudar a busc-... - no alcanzé a terminar la frase, ya que ella se había aferrado a mi brazo y me miraba con cara esperanzada, le brillaban los ojos.

- ¿En serio harías eso? –

Me causo un leve sonrojo verla así. - Claro, ¿Por qué no? - le sonreí.

- Pues, ¡En marcha! - exclamo y salió corriendo.

- Eh... Miria, es hacia el otro lado. - con una gota en la sien, señale hacia la derecha.

- Ah.. Por eso dije. - y corrió hacia el lado indicado, yo la seguí como pude, vaya que corre rápido la niña.

Y así estuvimos toda la tarde buscando y persiguiendo conejos, lo cual se dificultaba ya que a la hora de encontrarlos, Miria gritaba cosas como "¡Ven aquí lindura!", " ¡Pero qué cosita más linda!", y los conejos al escuchar esto, huían. En definitiva la pasamos bien, entre risas, y mientras, podíamos conocernos más, tiene 15 años y vivía en otra ciudad, por eso no la había visto antes. Intercambiamos número de teléfono, Facebook, e-mail y esas cosas.

Iban siendo las 7 de la tarde cuando ambos caímos rendidos al césped, quedaba poco más de una hora para que se ocultara el sol. ¿Qué si habíamos tenido suerte con los conejos? No. Todo lo contrario, solo podíamos verlos, eran bastante escurridizos, lo cual volvía esto una ardua pero divertida tarea.

- Nunca había corrido tanto en mi vida. – suspiré y la miré. – Y qué hay de ti, Mir-…

Ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo, me supongo, su expresión era angelical, como si estuviera en calma y paz total.

- Pero que señorita más vaga. – reí para mis adentros. Me levanté un poco apoyándome en mi codo derecho, y la otra mano la pasé tímidamente por su mejilla. Tenía la piel muy suave.

- Que peculiar chica… Nunca me hubiera imaginado encontrarme con alguien como tú. – susurré, sabiendo que ella no me oiría, más bien dicho aprovechando eso.

Involuntariamente, me fui acercando más y más, acercándome cada vez más a su rostro. Pude oler su fragancia, _Jazmines… _

Ella se movió un poco, como sintiendo la cercanía de algo, o mejor dicho, de otro cuerpo. Una parte mía sabía que debía alejarme, sabía que hacer esto era… ¡EXTRAÑO! Pero otra parte quería continuar acercándose, poder eliminar la mínima distancia entre nosotros.

Se encontraban a muy pocos centímetros nuestros labios, sentía que mi rostro ardía en un peculiar carmesí… Pero decidido, cerré los ojos y me dispuse a sellar lo que quedaba entre nosotros…

- Etto… -

Esa voz, me apartó de toda acción, y la vi, ella estaba mirándome un poco confusa, parpadeando mucho por haberse despertado recién, nuestros ojos se veían unos a otros ya que estaban a la misma altura.

Me levanté rápidamente, agachando la cabeza porque, increíblemente, estaba más sonrojado que antes. Ella estaba ahí, mirándome, sin percatarse de nada.

- Yo lo l-lamento mucho… No era mi in-…

- ¿Qué hora es? – me preguntó.

- Eh… - miré el reloj de mi muñeca, había sido un buen día para empezar a usarlo. – Las ocho menos cuarto. –

- ¡AAAH! ¡Que tarde se ha hecho! ¡Le prometí a mamá que estaría para las ocho! – antes de que me diera cuenta, ella se había parado de golpe. - ¡Chau! – Exclamó, para luego salir corriendo.

Yo la miraba correr, mientras una gran gota caía por mi sien, un coro de voces decía lo mismo en mi mente: _Me estás jodi-…_

No las dejé a las voces terminar, ya que antes de que ella se alejara más, le grité. - ¡Oye Miria!, ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado mañana? –

Se paró de golpe y se dio la vuelta. – Claro, lo arreglamos por mensaje. – gritó y me volvió a regalar una de sus bellas sonrisas, para volver a salir corriendo.

La seguí con la mirada, me sonreí a mí mismo y volví a sentarme en el césped, hasta que la ardilla de antes, a la tarde corrió hasta el lado mío, mirando en la misma dirección.

- Ah… - suspiré. – Chicas. – exclamé, el soltó un chillido, como si me diera la razón.

Un pelotazo me sacó de mi recuerdo, justo en el estómago, haciéndome ver estrellas por unos instantes. Miré en la dirección de donde vino la pelota y de ahí venía un niño pelirosa, bastante familiar para mí.

- Perdón Roro. - dijo la personita enfrente mío mientras yo le devolvía la pelota.

- ¡Hey! - lo abrazé con un brazo, alzándolo a mi altura- Que te dije sobre decirme así. - le reproche, alborotándole los cabellos

- Perdón, es que mama te llama así muy seguido. –

Reí ante esa excusa, porque tenia razón, mi esposa y su madre nunca dejo de llamarme así. - Lo sé.- Le respondí entre risa. - Pero desde que viniste tu, el único Roro eres tú, y yo soy... - espere su respuesta.

- Tú eres papá. - dijo sonriente –

- Ese es mi pequeño. – lo besé en la frente mientras él se reía, para luego abrazarlo. Logré ver a una mujer viniendo detrás de él. Era un poco más baja que yo y con el pelo hasta la cintura.

- ¡Que linda imagen! – exclamó ella.

- ¡Mamá únete al abrazo! – exigió él, a lo que mi esposa se acerco y le besó la cabeza.

Éramos una familia muy unida, es bastante lindo, ya que nuestro pequeño es amigable, alegre, un chico ejemplar.

- ¡Roro ven juguemos a las escondida! – llamó a lo lejos una pequeña con el cabello verde claro.

- ¡Si ya voy Lara! – gritó mi pequeño y salió corriendo soltando una sonrisa.

- Crecen tan rápido. – murmuró ella, con los ojos cristalinos.

- Ahí vamos de nuevo. – burlé.

- Oye. – sonrío y me miro, para luego abrazarme. - ¿Y qué hacías aquí? –

- Nada. – me la acerqué más y la besé suavemente en los labios a lo que ella rió. - Solo estaba pensando Miria. –

- ¿En qué? –

- En cuando conocí al amor de mi vida. – ella se sonrojó, sin duda esa señorita de hace 15 años no ha cambiado nada.

- ¿Y la conozco? –

- Te daré una pista. – le dije de forma juguetona, a lo que ella asintió, la agarré del mentón y la miré a los ojos.

- Conejos.

Dije para volver a besarla.

**Para Miria-San 3 La verdad la idea de intercambiar fics me pareció grandioso :33 La verdad (me desquitaré con esto okay xDD será spoiler) para conocerte desde hace poco admito que te tomé cariño n.n Somos bastante parecidas hahahah Y ojalá te guste este fic, usé toda mi imaginación y cursilidad en estu :3 Ojalá te guste y te quiero!**

**Hasta Chao!**


End file.
